A Season Of Chances
by passionately happy
Summary: Christmas is a time for forgiveness after all. For Adoxa, my Secret Sister!


**A/N: **

**(Long Author's Note.)**

It's here, it's finally here!

It's...

**C**_h_r**i**_s_t**m**_a_s**!**

_*throws confetti*_

Or...

Noel!

Pasko!

I really don't care. XP

So, what's the purprose of this story?

Well, on **Heidi Erickson's **forum, there was a _Secret Santa _exchange. **TeddyLuver **arranged it and we had to PM her, say we wanted to join, and give three prompts of what you wanted in a story. I did those things and after waiting rather patiently- _No Inbox (**1**)? Aww...-_ I got to be Santa for a fellow user on this lovely site we call fanfiction (dot) net.

And that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Adoxagraphy Angelus!**

Ha, didn't expect that one right?

So Adox, the three prompts you picked were: _Twizzlers, _A Very Potter Musical, and **Christmas. **I've incorperated all your heart's desire into this story, and since I've never watched AVMP, I had to research a little bit. But I tried my best.

I hope you enjoy, and I hope whoever else in the world is reading this will too! :)

PS. I've tried to make my writing more professional... I'm sure it'll suck again like my other one did. :/ But it was worth a try!

NOTE: This is following the events of **Sonny With A Choice**.

Enjoy!

* * *

~.~

A Season Of Chances

~.~

Twas the day before Christmas and Hollywood was under a magical spell. The paparazzi stopped stalking, the coldest of hearts melted and it was _snowing. _But the fairest of them all was in mourning. No matter how much they tried to coax her out of her heartbreak-

"C'mon Sonny, where's your holiday cheer?"

-they ended up squeezing out a potential Grinch.

"With him and my heart!"

So as you can see, this Christmas wasn't really joyful. A few days prior, Miss Monroe was full of sunshine, with a boy on her arm . But thanks to the _Tween Choice Award _fiasco, Sonny was practically... the anti-Sonny. When rehearsals were over, she'd put on a bathrobe, go onto her's and Tawni's leopard print couch, hide under a leather jacket stolen from Chad's dressing room and weep.

Now, Tawni Hart was fed up. It has been 2 days, 7 hours, 46 minutes and 21 seconds since the breakup (Yes, Tawni has been keeping count.) and well, it was putting a damper on Tawni's mood. Heck, she couldn't even put on her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa without hearing a wail from Sonny's side of the room. And it was depressing.

"Heads up!" A voice came from the vent, and Tawni looked up to see the quirky Zora Lancaster toss a few flyers into the dressing room.

In one dramatic motion, Tawni covered her head. "Zora!"

"I told you 'Heads up.'" snickered Zora. Peering at the couch, Zora's amusement faded. There lay Sonny, still sniffling, her head underneath the leather jacket.

Zora jumped out of the vent. She picked up one of the flyers she threw, and started skimming the page.

_CHRISTMAS PARTY!_ the flyer blared in bold, capitalized text. _Come celebrate the birth of our savior and dance along to your favorite songs of the year! Buy your tickets now! (Please go to Ms. Bitterman's room to buy tickets BEFORE December 24th at 8:30.. which is when the party is.)_

"That's it!" Tawni and Zora squealed.

"W-what's it?" Sonny sat up quietly, mascara leaving streaks down her cheeks.

"I'll buy the tickets!" cried Zora, running out of the dressing room.

"What?" questioned Sonny, still confused as ever.

"WE'RE GOING TO A DANCE!" Tawni pulled Sonny off the couch and dragged her to her vanity.

"WHAT?" Sonny dropped down and tried crawling back to the couch. Tawni pulled both her legs back. "I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!"

"Sonny, I know you're not over Chad yet. But it's been two days; you need to get over it." she said calmly.

"NOOOOOOO!" wailed Sonny. "I was so stupid. I let go of him-"

"Because he was being a jerk!" interjected Tawni. "So c'mon! We need to get you a new _man!"_

Sonny stopped wailing and raised an eyebrow at Tawni.

Tawni sighed. "I'll stop..." she gulped. "Calling your farm outfits hideous."

"Really?" asked Sonny, skeptical.

"Yes."

"Okay." Sonny mustered up a small smile. "Well, then, Tawni, hit me with your designer dust, and let's party!"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Wow. You seem so bipolar."

Sonny laughed, some of her sunny persona coming back. "What dress do I wear, Miss Hart?"

~.~

"Wow..."

Sonny's breath caught in her throat. Lights bounced around from wall to wall, and laughter was evident everywhere.

And suddenly, from across the room, her chocolate brown orbs met ocean blue.

Sonny gasped. She quickly averted her gaze to the stage.

_"Underneath these stairs, I hear the snares and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle, and my aunt._

_Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never ever give me what I want..._

_I know I don't deserve these awful rules made by the Dursleys,_

_Here on Privet drive..._

_Can't take these stupid muggles, but despite all of my struggles,_

_I'm still alive!_

_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around,_

_It's September so I'm skipping this town,_

_Hey, it's no mystery,_

_There's nothing here for me now!_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts!_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts!_

_I gotta get myself to Hogwarts!_

_Where everyone thinks I'm cool,_

_Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts,_

_To goblins and ghosts and magical feasts,_

_It's all that I love and it's all that I need,_

_At Hogwarts!_

_Hogwarts!_

_I think I'm going back!"_

On Sonny's left, Tawni giggled, starstruck. "They brought Darren Criss here! Oh, all my dreams just came true!" She sprinted to the stage, smiling a un-Tawni like smile to Darren.

"What does Harry Potter have to do with Christmas?" wondered Sonny out loud. In truth, she was trying to distract herself from thinking about the pair of ocean blue eyes she connected with just a few mere seconds ago.

"I don't know." shrugged Zora. Suddenly, her eyes lit up._ "_Hey, there's Wesley!" she cried, running out onto the dance floor.

Sonny peered around, feeling faintly like a loner. Tawni and Darren were now mingling on the stage, Zora was dancing with her almost-but-not-yet boyfriend, Nico was gazing enviously at Tawni and Grady was dancing up a storm with Chloe. Walking over to the snack table, she gazed at the snacks that seemed to be having more fun than she was.

"Red Vines." she smiled, picking up the snack. "How lovely." she mused, gazing out onto the floor sullenly. Everyone was slow dancing to Taylor Swift. Zora to Wesley, Tawni to a now complete Nico and Grady to Chloe.

"I guess I'm alone now." she sighed.

"There's still me."

Sonny gasped. She closed her eyes, not wanting to meet the man that had made her miserable for the Christmas season.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Sonny." The monster himself lovingly (_HA!) _put a hand under her chin. "Look at me."

She looked. Brown met Blue. Her heart broke a little bit more. At that moment, she hated Zora and Tawni for forcing her to come to this celebration.

"I'm looking at you." she scowled. "What now?"

"Care to dance?" Chad asked, pulling the hand from her chin and extended it for her to take. "We might as well make the best out of this party."

Sonny didn't respond.

"Just one?"

Pondering, she surrendered and grabbed his hand. It fit perfectly.

They ran out to the dance floor, Sonny's Red Vine hanging out of her mouth. They held onto each other hesitantly as the song droned on.

Then time stopped.

Chad leaned in, biting the other end of the Red Vine. He bit it off and ate it and kept going until he was just one bite away from Sonny's lips.

He bit.

They kissed.

It was the same spark- Chad noted with joy that she was kissing back. But before Chad could force his tongue into her mouth, she pulled away and ran.

"Sonny!" he cried, before hitting his head. _What was he thinking?_

~.~

"He loves me."

One petal thrown onto the floor.

"He loves me not."

Another petal.

Sonny groaned and threw Tawni's roses on the floor. The Chad drama was stressing her out way too much; much more than a teenager could fathom. He acts all selfish and he expects her to _forgive _him for that? How dumb did he think-

"SONNY!"

Speak of the devil.

Putting her head in her hands, she split her fingers apart and faced the dressing room door, making out a blonde headed, blue eyed figure.

"What?" she hissed.

"Sonny." he creeped over to the leopard chair and stroked her head.

"Make it quick Chad. I don't want to deal with any more of your bipolar mood swings." She scowled, taking off one hand off her face to flick his hand off her head.

And then that's when he uttered those two impossible words.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, what?" Sonny straightened up and stared Chad dead in the eye.

"I said, I'm sorry." he began. "I-I thought I was helping _us _when I ordered that recount. Not me. I've never loved somebody this much, and well, I was stupid for doing that-"

Sonny looked at him, surprised. Suddenly, her lips twisted in a sinister grin. She was quick to capture his lips.

"Why'd ya do that?" he asked, once she pulled away.

"You were talking too much." she replied coyly.

Chad's eyes lit up. "So you forgive me?"

"Yes." She grinned. "This is a season of chances, anyway."

"Merry Christmas, Shortstack." he said, before he pulled his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. ;) I know.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D And hope you enjoyed this Adoxa. I hope I get a looooong review. ;)

POS! (Peace Out Suckas!)

~Jazz


End file.
